La tercera vida de Bree Tanner
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: No sabía porque estaba aquí. Se suponía que todo había terminado para mi en aquel claro lleno de humo y con esas aterradores figuras encapuchadas.¿Existe una vida luego de la vida "después de la vida"?. ENTRA!y enterate lo que pasa con Diego y Bree!


**La tercera vida de Bree Tanner**

No sabía porque estaba aquí. Se suponía que todo había terminado para mi en aquel claro lleno de humo y con esas aterradores figuras encapuchadas, los polis de los vampiros, o Vulturis, o como sea que se llamaran esos. Pero no era así, según parece. ¿Existe una vida luego de la vida "después de la vida"? Wow, eso sonó raro. ¿Existe una vida luego de la muerte para un vampiro? Eso, mejor. Parece que si. ¿Pero como? ¿Eso significaba que aquí estarían Raoul, Kristie, Riley…"Victoria"? ¿Diego? No quería que esto fuera como antes, pero definitivamente quería ver a Diego.

¿Dónde estaba? Todo era dividido por colores…blanco, negro, rojo, lila, azul, verde… etc. ¿Esto era el "cielo"? No lo parecía.

-¿Bree?-esa voz…¡Esa voz! Me di vuelta rápidamente y me encontré con el… ¡Diego! Lo mire con incredulidad y una sonrisa más grande aun que el día de las esferas de discotecas surgió en mi rostro. Corrí a abrazarlo-más despacio que cuando era vampiro- pero igual el camino me hubiera parecido una eternidad. El también corrió con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía. Me lancé a sus brazos apenas llegue a el, y Diego me recibió con el mismo ánimo. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, de ser vampiresa no hubiera podido hacerlo. Estuvimos así, abrazados, por un buen rato. Cuando el me separo para verme a los ojos, vi que sus pupilas no eran rojas ni negras, eran de un profundo azul, como el fondo de el mar de día visto desde un acantilado. Hermoso, era la palabra para describirlo. Me perdí en sus ojos hasta que el me llamo.

-¿Bree? Oh Dios… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-me pregunto. Me desconecte de sus ojos y vi que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, ¿me habría extrañado tanto como yo a él?

-Me mataron los Vulturis…-susurré. Me miro con cara de no entender nada y explique- Los encapuchados del bosque… ¿recuerdas?-asintió-bueno, ellos son algo así como la policía de los vampiros y _ella_ y Riley habían incumplido las reglas, por ende, yo también. Tengo mucho para contarte… ¿están los demás aquí?-pregunte nerviosa, no quería tener que estar con ellos jamás otra vez.

-No…yo también tengo mucho que contarte.-me dijo sonriendo. Ahora todo estaba bien. El dolor y la agonía que había sentido en el claro, cuando me di cuenta de que el estaba muerto, el olor de la sangre de Bella…incluso lo de "Jane", todo había desaparecido ahora. Aunque lo primero me dolió más que todo lo demás junto, ese dolor desapareció con Diego sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

El me llevo hasta una casa, que parecía de madera, como las que salen en las propagandas de vidas perfectas. Entramos y me llevo a un cuarto que estaba pintado de un verde claro y un lila lavanda. Me acostó en la cama y el se puso al lado mió. Me acomodé en su pecho automáticamente, y quise correrme por mi atrevimiento, mas Diego me abrazó por la cintura y me acaricio el cabello.

-_Sueña Bree, sueña princesa, sueña conmigo…mi dulce IAE-_sonreí por eso. Seguía siendo Diego, humano, vampiro, fantasma o lo que sea que seamos ahora, era él. Me dormí pensando en eso.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya despertará…-esa voz no la conocía, era totalmente nueva.

-Pero ya han pasado 3 días…¡tres! Y Bree todavía no despierta…-esa voz era de Diego, y parecía preocupada y aterrada. ¿Yo había dormido tres días? Wow.

-Tiene que descansar, ¿no lo crees? No debió de ser fácil estar entre medio de esos. Con Riley y _ella_.-no, no fue fácil, ni una pizca.

-¿Diego?-susurre medio adormilada. No tenía la voz pastosa como cuando me despertaba cuando era humana, pero si fuera vampiro no dormiría.

-¿Bree? Gracias al cielo-susurró mientras me abrazaba bien fuerte. Pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi cuello y no entendía porque estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras Diego?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Es que mi hermanito tenía miedo de que no despertaras, como algunos de aquí. –respondió la voz nueva. Levante la vista y vi a un chico parecido a Diego, pero con los ojos grises y mas bajito. Recordé el "hermanito".

-¿Tu eres el hermano menor de Diego?-le pregunte llena de sorpresa. Muchas cosas raras para mi salud mental, ahora que supongo que tengo una.

-El mismo-respondió orgulloso.-Ahora los dejo solos porque no me gusta ver llorar a mi hermano y creo que tienen que hablar de muchas cosas.-Salio con tranquilidad, como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

-¿Diego? Vamos…no me gusta verte mal…Diego…¿Qué sucede?-susurre para que me mirara. Tenía la carita bañada en lágrimas, como un niñito cuando pierde algo que quiere mucho. Me miro y me vio como arrepentido.

-Es que…te extrañe mucho, muchísimo. Se que es raro luego de conocerte solo un día, pero no podía vivir sin ti. Y cuando te vi el otro día, mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo. Pero cuando no despertabas, me desespere. No podría vivir sin ti, no de nuevo. Y… y…-tropezaba con las palabras, estaba nervioso, y a mi me parecía muy tierno. No era fanática de lo romántico, en mi vida de vampiro no había lugar para eso, hasta Diego.

-¿Tratas de decirme que me echabas de menos y tenias miedo de que muriera de verdad?-pregunte tragándome la sonrisa. El se sonrojo, pero asintió débilmente, bajando la mirada.

-Se que puede ser apresurado, pero es lo que siento y…si tu…no…-no lo deje terminar. Puse un dedo en su boca cortándolo. Con mi otra mano le acaricie su mejilla rosada, era lindo sentir la calidez de ella.

-Yo te extrañaba más, estoy segura.-respondí-cada minuto sin ti era una pesadilla. Nunca pasaba el tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas muerto…-hipé y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes-sentí el mayor dolor del mundo, incluso mayor que el de la transformación. Casi agradecí a la persona que me mato, la "vida" sin ti me resultaba repugnante.-mis lágrimas no tenían control.

-Bree…-susurro Diego en mi oído, mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte y me acomodaba en su pecho. Lloré hasta que sentí mis ojos secos y levante mi vista. El también tenía los ojos brillosos.-Quiero que sepas que jamás, jamás, te dejare de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo moriste? ¿Te torturaron…? ¿Qué te hicieron para que les digas lo del club ninja?-pregunte un poco preocupada. No estaba ofendida con el por eso, pero el obviamente lo entendió así.

-Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón…-repetía una y otra vez. Temblaba, como si estuviera convulsionando, me agarraba fuerte y escondió su cara en mi cuello, pero alcancé a ver su rostro mortificado, aguantando las lágrimas.-Te lo suplico, perdóname. No quise…fui un cobarde… y un…-lo sacudí para que me mirara, cortando su discurso.

-¡Diego!-le dije enojada. El me miro con miedo, había dolor en sus ojos.-No estoy enojada. ¿Entendiste? No. Estoy. Enojada.-le repetí mirándolo a los ojos-No hay nada que perdonar. No me hubiera importado que me traicionaras, si volvías a casa con Riley. Solo me preocupaba tu dolor, la tortura a la que te sometieron.-mientras hablaba, su rostro mostró felicidad, alivio, incredulidad y…¿amor? No podía estar segura. Nadie me había dado amor en ninguna de mis dos vidas anteriores.

-¡Oh Bree!-susurro aliviado, me abrazo aún más fuerte y me miro a los ojos- Gracias… por darme la vida de nuevo…

-Tú me la diste a mí…-susurré. Le sonreí. Nos miramos intensamente por un tiempo, hasta que mis ojos bajaron hasta sus labios. Extrañaba su textura. ¿Cómo se sentirían ahora? No quería tener que preguntar, así que…

Uní sus labios con los míos, no como en los besos anteriores. En este beso había necesidad, alivio, cariño, anhelo, pasión, consolación…era demasiado como para describirlo, pero fue…perfecto. El rocé de sus labios con los míos, su sabor en mi boca, su lengua bailando con la mía. Todo era perfecto

-Así que fue así… como le dijiste la verdad… ¿Qué era una película que ambos habíamos mirado y que fue de lo único que hablamos? –Asintió, solemnemente- ¡No me jodas! Ni que fueran tan estúpidos…-ironicé-pero bueno…ellos ahora están en… ¿Dónde era? Ah, si… ¿en la parte negra? Esa a donde van los que se "portan mal"… jajaja-me reí. Diego me miro raro, y se rió también, pero de mi.

-Ay Bree… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Hum… ¿morirte de pena?-pregunte sonriendo inocentemente.

-Eres muy rara…-murmuro besando mis cabellos.

-Pero aún así me quieres…-canturreé, jugando.

-No, no te quiero-lo mire con ojos alarmados- Te amo, Bree. Desde que chocaste los 5 conmigo por primera vez…supe que no podría resistirme a ti, y que no quería hacerlo. Amo tu sonrisa, tu piel, tus mejillas rojas, el brillo que tenias, incluso tus ojos rojos me parecían hermosos, pero ahora… tus ojos verdes me dan vida y esperanza. Me encanta rozar tus labios con los míos, porque ese es su lugar, y amo acariciar tu cabello, siempre tan suave como tu. Eres una chica preciosa. La chica a la que amo.-susurró todo esto mirándome a los ojos, derritiéndome con su mirada. Hipnotizándome. Lo mire anonadada. Eso era… ¡Lo más lindo que nadie jamás me haya dicho!

-Yo también…te amo-susurré, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, para que viera la honestidad en mis palabras- Ame tu sonrisa, la primera verdadera que recuerdo de mi 2º vida, ame tus ojos, profundos y sabios, y ame tus labios, como pétalos de una flor dura y suave. Pero te amo más ahora, si es posible. Tu sonrisa me mata, tus ojos me hipnotizan, y tus labios me derriten. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.- y lo bese, de nuevo, como lo haría una y otra vez, siempre. En este lugar en medio de la muerte, en medio de la nada. En mi tercera vida. En la tercera vida de Bree Tanner.


End file.
